Deathmatch Modes
Deathmatch Modes (previously known as Monster Deathmatch) is a modification for Quake made by Andrew Stefanski. This modification was made as a way to fight Monsters in Deathmatch. Cooperative was not the best of replacements, since the player would not have a frag board or as many accessible Weapons. The Monsters in Deathmatch are a bit different from their normal alternatives, since they can Infight with one another, even if they are the same type of Monster. While the author tried to include some method of altering the Monster count to only show ones that were currently dead, he found it was not able to work. This means that the Monsters counter becomes worthless in Deathmatch games. Note that Rotfish are not included. Note that there is a glitch with respawning Monsters, they will not see the player until they are shot at. The author later expanded the modification to include various ways to score frags. According to the author, many players have complained that scoring frags is not an accurate way of determining who the best player is. These have been done under the Teamplay values so as to not conflict and be used alongside the Monster Modes. Monster Modes * Deathmatch 4 - Similar to regular Deathmatch, but if Monsters are found on a map, they will be retained for Deathmatch games. Players that are killed by a Monster lose a frag, while Monsters that are killed remain dead for the rest of the Deathmatch round. * Deathmatch 5 - Similar to Deathmatch 4, but Monsters respawn every 30 seconds, providing a greater challenge. Monsters that are Gibbed will be permanently removed from the map. Players that are killed by a Monster do not lose a frag. * Deathmatch 6 - Added for completeness, but recommended to not be used by the author as it can be too difficult to be enjoyable and will drive players away from the server. Similar to Deathmatch 5, but Monsters will always respawn, even if they are Gibbed. Scoring Modes * Teamplay 1 - Vanilla friendly fire. * Teamplay 2 - Players that get killed by someone lose a frag. This means that being reckless, sacrificing themselves so another player can kill you to get a frag, will not get the player high on the scoreboard. * Teamplay 3 - Similar to Teamplay 2, but with friendly fire on. * Teamplay 4 - Everything now works on a scoring system, meaning the player gets so many frags depending on what they kill, meaning it is intended to work in tandem with the Monster Modes. Players also give values based on the best Weapon they have, a player that has a Rocket Launcher, even if they are not using it, will be worth more than a player that just spawned on the map. ** 1 frag - Rottweiler ** 2 frags - Grunt, Shotgun Players ** 3 frags - Ogre, Scrag, Knight, Spawn, Zombie ** 4 frags - Enforcer, Double-Barrelled Shotgun Players ** 5 frags - Nailgun Players ** 6 frags - Fiend, Grenade Launcher Players ** 7 frags - Death Knight, Super Nailgun Players ** 8 frags - Vore, Thunderbolt Players ** 10 frags - Shambler, Rocket Launcher Players Version History 3.00 * Renamed from Monster Deathmatch to Deathmatch Modes to showcase the modification offers more than just adding Monsters to Deathmatch. This also was a change in mentality as the author planned to add any Deathmatch modes he came up with to this modification. * Infighting now works between the same Monsters, they no longer need to be different types. * Added Scoring Modes. This was added to the Monster Deathmatch modification because the author felt it was too small to justify as a separate file. 2.00 * Official release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake server mods